


Bad Ideas

by GustyGustGust



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Love in the elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GustyGustGust/pseuds/GustyGustGust
Summary: Christen has always been careful around Tobin. A broken-down elevator undoes all her hard work.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 51
Kudos: 524





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't think I'm rude,  
> But I wanna make out with you.

The first time it happens, Christen is positive it’s because of the alcohol. Sure, it was only two glasses of wine with a dinner in between, but it’s the only thing she can think of that might have caused this whole situation to escalate.

Because Christen has always been careful around Tobin.

Careful not to let her touch linger too long (or at least, careful not to let her touch linger too long, too often.)

Careful not to get caught staring (or at least, careful not to get caught staring too often.)

And careful to make sure she never did or said anything that might clue Tobin in on all the things Christen wanted from her (at least that one she _had_ managed, until approximately ten minutes ago.)

So Christen is positive it’s the alcohol because she understands the hotel elevator has broken down, and she understands that her and Tobin are going to be stuck in this dark little box until the power company restores the electricity to the hotel.

What Christen doesn’t understand is how they went from talking about how bad the restaurants starters were, to her back being pressed against the elevator doors as Tobin’s fingers fucked deep inside of her.

“Chris… You’re so wet.”

Tobin hasn’t said much since this whole thing started, but every dirty whisper she let out into Christen’s ear had Christen clawing at her back. She has to bite her own lip to stop herself from admitting she’s been wet since the second she saw Tobin that night. That she only got wetter when Tobin had squeezed her thigh under the dinner table and asked if she was feeling okay. That she had precisely zero need for any sort of foreplay for Tobin’s fingers to glide into her without resistance.

Christen’s head falls back against the doors as her hips keep rocking forwards into Tobin’s touch, desperate to match her rhythm, to pull her deeper. As one of Tobin’s hands works relentlessly at her centre, her other hand palms roughly at Christen’s ass, the touch keeping her dress pushed up around her waist.

There hadn’t been time to remove her underwear, but there’s something utterly filthy at the feeling of Tobin’s knuckles pushing the fabric aside with every thrust.

Another moan rips from her throat at the feel of Tobin’s lips on her neck and Christen threads one of her hands through Tobin’s hair pulling her closer. She isn’t sucking hard enough to leave a mark and Christen can feel the smirk on the other woman’s lips when she gasps out a sharp: “Please.”

Tobin is sucking hard enough then. Christen can feel herself pulsing around Tobin’s fingers at the thought of being claimed by her. The thought that anyone will be able to see. That they’ll know Tobin Heath was here, and she fucked Christen Press right there in an elevator.

Christen isn’t going to last long, not with Tobin’s teeth nipping at her neck and especially not when her fingers start curling and dragging along the most sensitive spot inside her so incessantly. A part of her is thankful the lights went out at the same time the elevator stopped. If she had been able to _see_ Tobin doing these things to her…

The thought triggers something inside her. Suddenly Christen feels her whole body tensing up.

“Tobin… I’m-“ Tobin moves away from her neck and hot lips cut her off, pressingly desperately against her own.

Christen comes with Tobin’s tongue in her mouth and her fingers curling deep inside her.

There’s no question that it’s the best orgasm she's ever received in her life, and Tobin’s fingers keep dragging it out for longer and longer with their unrelenting curling. Every pulse of it has Christen groaning into Tobin’s mouth and she can’t remember sex ever feeling quite like this.

Tobin’s kiss gradually turns more gentle, their lips moving together languidly. Still, Tobin works to pull every ounce of pleasure out of her though, her fingers gently flexing against her walls.

It's not long after that her contractions must have become far enough apart to satisfy Tobin and her fingers finally stop moving. With her eyes closed Christen pulls away from the kiss. She can hear Tobin panting in front of her. She hears the softly muttered: “Fuck.”

Without saying anything, Christen rests her head forwards onto Tobin’s shoulder. She smells like shampoo and freshly laundered clothes and Christen breaths it in, the scent helping to calm the thundering of her heart.

“Christen…” Tobin sighs, and it takes a second for Christen to realise it’s a warning. Gently, Tobin moves her hand back, her fingers slowly sliding out of her. Christen’s nails dig into her back at the feeling, her hips bucking once, trying to chase the digits that had just brought her to a mind-numbing orgasm. “Sorry.”

“S’okay.” Christen whispers. She doesn’t want to leave the safety of Tobin’s neck, so she buries herself deeper, her breathing still erratic. She can feel herself still clenching at the space where Tobin’s fingers had been seconds ago.

It’s when Christen is about to say something, or at least the moment she’s thinking about saying something that the elevator whirls to life again.

Suddenly the lights are flickering back on and Tobin moves away abruptly. Christen can’t stop herself from stumbling forwards slightly. Without Tobin’s weight keeping her pinned to the doors, she’s swiftly made aware of how shaky her legs really are.

Christen watches Tobin wipe her hand over her dark slacks, the wetness that was coating them now smeared across the fabric. Her face looks flushed, her hair all over the place where Christen had pulled on it. She wishes she could stare a bit long, but she’s fully aware that they were only five floors away when the elevator broke down.

Christen does her best to work out the creases in her dress. Tobin’s hands had been impatient, and the material had spent the last quarter of an hour bunched up around her hips. She can’t see her neck, but she knows it’s probably littered with the evidence of Tobin’s lust. Reaching back Christen unpins the back of her hair, pulling it around to the left to hide the marks away. She’ll look at them later. Trace them with the pad of her finger. Maybe in the private of the shared bathroom she has with Mal she’ll let her fingers work herself up to another orgasm.

They don’t look at each other and Christen says a little prayer that the hallway will be empty when the doors open again because... Well because there’s precisely zero ventilation in the elevator, so there’s going to be no way to hide the musky smell of sex that’s practically clingy to the walls.

She should have known better.

The doors slowly slide open and the whole team is there to welcome them. The cheering is entirely unnecessary but Christen thinks it at least serves as a good distraction.

“Pressie!” Kelley cries dramatically, her arms flinging themselves around her neck the moment she steps into the hallway. “What did Tobin do to you in there?”

Christen feels her face pale, a lead weight suddenly sinking into her stomach. “Wha-what?” She stutters in reply.

“All alone in the dark, look at her face-“

Alex drags her away before she can continue. “Someone is up way past their bedtime.”

Christen sincerely hopes nobody is looking too closely at her face. Or Tobin’s face. Or her dress. Or Tobin’s slacks. Or-

Christen catches Ash’s eye. Catches the way she smirks. She _knows_. “Soooo, find any good ways to pass the time?”

She almost chokes, but she’s saved by Ali smacking her hand lightly across the goalkeepers arm. “Leave them alone. You guys doing good?”

“I just really need to pee.” Christen rushes out.

“Alright, alright” Tobin interrupts as well. “We _both_ really need to pee.”

The group lets them pass and both of them scurry towards their own rooms. They don’t say anything. Barely even look at each other, but Christen spots the stain on the side on Tobin’s pants. The stain where she had quickly tried to wipe away the evidence of Christen’s arousal.

It stirs something inside of her.

Christen doesn’t last five minutes being back in her room before she’s quietly crying Tobin’s name, wishing it wasn’t just her own fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time it happens is because Christen’s brain apparently stops functioning when she’s alone with Tobin.

It doesn’t help that the hotel they’re staying at for their latest national team camp has somehow booked one less two bedded room than the team needs. It also doesn’t help that her and Tobin, who as it just so happens are due to be roommates, are the last to arrive at the hotel. It _also_ doesn’t help that the only room now available is a king suite.

Jill looks at them apologetically. “Girls?”

Her and Tobin have been standing at the counter for almost half an hour and really all Christen wants is to go to bed.

Tobin shrugs beside her. “I’m just tired, like, I’ll take whatever.”

“It’s fine,” Christen adds. “Some of these hotels, the beds are so close they might as well be doubles.”

“Tell me about it.” Jill mutters in response. “What time is your manager in tomorrow?”

Christen rubs at her eyes as the conversation continues. There’s a pressure forming behind them from being awake too long. There’s a pressure in her heart too that has nothing to do with how tired she is and everything to do with Tobin Heath.

Finally, Jill hands them their room cards and directs them to the elevator. They’re room is one floor above everyone else’s, and Jill spends the entire ride up complaining about the booking situation. Christen spends the entire ride trying to ignore the heat that’s gathering between her legs. The last time she had been in a confined space with Tobin, she’d ended up having the best orgasm of her life.

They hadn’t spoken about it afterwards though. Hence the pressure in Christen’s heart.

Differing flight times meant they hadn’t seen each other at breakfast the next morning, so Christen had sent a text, telling Tobin she had to leave to catch her flight and that she looked forwards to seeing her again at the next camp.

Infuriatingly, Tobin had just sent back a single shaka hand emoji. It left Christen in a state of limbo she didn’t like. Every day she scrolled to Tobin’s contact with the intent of calling her and asking if what happened meant anything. She’s sure it did. Probably. _Hopefully._

That had been all they said to each other, until two week later she received a text simply saying ‘cool, see you in two weeks roomie.’

* * *

It’s a nice room. A really nice room. In fact, Christen is pretty sure it’s the Honeymoon suite. The bed takes up the majority of the space and a large flat screen television hangs off the wall at the foot of it. The television silently plays through adverts for all the local sights they won’t have the time to see.

Christen turns off the screen and sits on the edge of the bed, looking out at the floor to ceiling windows that form one side of the room. She almost sinks right through the mattress with how soft it is.

“Is this memory foam?”

Turning around she watches Tobin sit on the other side and bounce a couple of times. “Yeah, I think so.”

A moment of silence passes between them and Christen's about to bring up the topic of what happened between them when Tobin suddenly springs to her feet. “I’m gonna jump in the shower. Unless you want it first?”

“No, go ahead.”

“Cool.” Christen tries not to gaze at Tobin too intently as she rummages through her suitcase, throwing her clothes haphazardly on the end of the bed. “Sorry, I’ll put those away in a bit.”

And then she’s disappearing behind the bathroom door, locking it quietly behind her.

Things felt _awkward_ , their conversation far more stilted than Christen could ever recall it being before. Taking a deep breath, she crosses her legs on the bed, and tries to clear her mind.

They had sex. So what? Lots of people did. Certainly, lots of people on the teams she’s played on over the years have done it. This isn’t her first rodeo sleeping with a teammate either. It’s entirely possible to have a one-night _thing_. It doesn’t always have to be something more than that.

Except… It _is_ more than that.

Christen couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment she fell for Tobin. She suspects it was during her first national team camp though.

Her anxiety had been riding particularly high that trip. The training was far more intense than anything she had been doing in Sweden. The physicality of the drills and the constant exhaustion had her wondering if she really was cut out to play for the national team. Maybe the reason she hadn’t been called up before really was because she wasn’t enough to keep up.

To try and keep herself even, Christen had snuck out to the training pitch on her third restless night to practice her shooting. It’s where Tobin had found her.

Tobin hadn’t said anything to her when she came slinking onto the pitch, just sat on the grass at the centre line and watched her the entire time, occasionally clapping when she made a skillful shot. Christen would be lying if she said she hadn’t put a bit more flare on some of those strikes just to impress Tobin a bit.

It was once she was done with her shots that Christen thinks it really started. Tobin had patted the spot beside her on the grass and then they had just talked for an hour. Talked about how anxious Christen was feeling about being there. Talked about Sweden and France, and how the league folding had changed so much for them. Talked in an around about way about how they both had maybe discovered things about themselves recently.

The following days of training were easier. Not physically – she was still drained by the evening. Emotionally though, the big, generous smiles Tobin would flash her way when she did anything even mildly impressive was enough to help her swim through the ocean of anxiety she was feeling.

It was only much later on, after Christen had finally accepted she didn't just like guys, when she had woken up in a hot sweat and slick between her thighs at the thought of Tobin one too many times, that she started to realise her feelings for the other woman.

Talking had been where her feelings for Tobin had begun though, so Christen decides that’s what she’s going to do now. She’s going to talk to Tobin and she’s going to tell her that she’s been a little bit in love with her for a while now.

The bathroom door clicks open and Christen gives herself one last pep talk.

She can do this.

“Tobin, we should-“ Christen almost falls off the bed.

She's seen Tobin in _less_ clothing, and this isn’t the first time they’ve shared a room but she can’t stop herself for audibly gasping at the sight of so much skin. There’s precisely no reason she can think of for Tobin wearing such small, _tight_ shorts and a sports bra. She knows Tobin runs hot, but hey have air-conditioning. It’s on and doing nothing to stop the blush Christen can feel rushing up her neck to cover her cheeks.

“Yeah?” Tobin asks as she towels at her still wet hair, the muscles in her arms flexing with the movement.

She can do this, she can do this, she can do this-

“Get ready for bed!” Christen blurts out.

She cannot do this.

Tobin looks at her and Christen is sure she can see a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “You didn’t want to shower?”

“I- No- I mean yes. Yes. Definitely.” Christen rushes out, her words stumbling over themselves.

“You good?”

As gracefully as she can, Christen quickly picks up her toiletry bag and ducks past her into the bathroom. “Mhmm, just tired.”

The second she's got the door shut, Christen falls back against it, her hands covering her face in embarrassment. She hasn’t fallen over her words in front of Tobin. Not ever. Not when they first met each other on opposing teams in college and not when they finally met again at Christen’s first national camp.

If she wasn’t so worried it would bring Tobin bursting through the door, Christen might scream.

Instead she turns the shower on, throwing her stale travel clothes into the laundry bag Tobin’s already opened. She finds the perfect temperature and lets the water flow over her shoulders, careful to keep it off her hair. There’s enough to deal with already, and her hair can wait until after training tomorrow.

The shower helps calm her down a bit at least and once she's finished she quickly dries herself before throwing her towel onto the dirty pile Tobin had left in the corner of the bathroom.

It’s when Christen’s finished applying her body lotion that the calm she’s been feeling disappears abruptly. Because Christen reaches out for her clothes… Her clothes that aren’t there… Her clothes that are still packed neatly away in her suitcase.

Her discarded towel had landed next to the bath and was already soaking up the excess water on the floor. It left her with only one choice. The only towel left in the room. Sighing, Christen picks up the hand towel and wraps it around her body as best she can. It covers precisely nothing. She’s sure her nipples and ass are both hanging out.

Taking a deep breath, Christen slowly opens the door. Tobin’s sat on the side of the bed reading a book, a t-shirt finally covering her torso.

With Tobin’s attention hopefully away from her, Christen quickly tries to fly past her before she can notice. She doesn’t dare look at her to see if Tobin’s looked up from her book.

Christen kneels down in front of her case and throws open the lid. Travelling so much means she’s well versed in what order to pack her suitcase. Pyjamas are always on top and she quickly grabs them. It’s when she stands up again, about to debate if she should rush back to the bathroom or just change where she is that Christen feels Tobin’s presence behind her.

The clothes in her hands fall silently back into her case.

“Christen.” Tobin whispers, her breath brushing over the bare skin of Christen’s shoulder. Her hands start to ghost over them, just barely touching the skin.

“Tobin.”

She barely stops herself from gasping when Tobin’s lips gently press to the still damp skin, slowly working their way towards her neck. There’s a wetness already starting to pool between Christen’s legs, a sharp tug of pleasure with each lingering kiss Tobin leaves.

Giving Christen all the time she needs to stop what’s about to happen, Tobin’s hand slowly traces the length of the arm she’s using to keep the towel up. Right until it reaches her wrist. She tugs once, and Christen let’s go of the fabric, shivering at the chill of the air conditioning against her bare overheating skin.

“Chris.” Tobin says again, her hands frozen on Christen’s arms.

The feeling of Tobin pressing against her is so distracting that it takes a moment for Christen to realise she’s waiting for permission. There’s a chance her voice isn’t going to work properly, so she takes Tobin’s hand in her own and presses it to her chest. Her back arches immediately as Tobin’s fingers start to twist and grope at her breasts whilst her lips and mouth shower affection on her neck.

If her goal was to get Christen entirely soaked, she was doing a good job. Christen can feel the wetness on her thighs, and she’s done patiently waiting for Tobin to make the final move.

Twisting around in Tobin’s grip, Christen kisses her. It’s uncoordinated and messy and everything she’s been wanting since they had sex. She feels the subtle movement from Tobin directing her to the bed and Christen lets her push her backwards until she’s splayed out on the mattress.

It’s the first opportunity Christen has to look at Tobin. The first time she gets to see just how _dark_ her eyes are. Tobin hooks her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes trailing over Christen’s body. With anybody else Christen might start to feel self-conscious, but there’s something in the way Tobin’s gazing at her that just makes Christen want to rile her up more. When she’s sure Tobin’s gaze has dipped below her belly button, Christen slowly moves her right thigh. Twisting her leg slightly outwards she hears Tobin’s gasp. Christen already knew she was wet, even before her own fingers stroked through her folds, opening herself up slightly so Tobin could see the effect she's having on her.

“I want to taste you.”

Tobin's words take her breath away, and Christen can't reply. Her only response is her arching back at the sudden pleasure that ripples through her.

“Last time. I could smell you on my fingers. All I could think about was how you would have tasted.” Tobin rasps and Christen’s eyes almost roll back into her head. “I thought about it whilst I was touching myself. I came so hard, Chris.”

The confession makes Christen moan. Really they should talk about consent and boundaries, but Tobin’s looking at her so earnestly and Christen really is worried about the state of the sheets underneath her if something isn’t done about the mess between her legs.

“Yes.”

Tobin moves quickly and Christen finds her body manoeuvred by the big strong hands she’s admired so often until her head is on the pillow and Tobin is nestled between her thighs.

The speed changes then. Tobin’s urgency is gone and transforms into something softer. She doesn’t go quickly. Christen watches her as she trails her lips along each of her thighs, her nose brushing ever so gently against the little patch of hair in the middle.

“Please, Tobin.” She whines. “Please-“

Her words cut off at the feel of Tobin’s tongue gently trailing through her folds. Tobin treats her as if she’s the most delicate meal she’s ever tasted and soft moans come from between her legs as Tobin continues to lick her open before finally settling on her clit.

The mattress sheet twists in Christen’s grip as Tobin alternates her rhythm between long broad strokes and sharp circles. Every change in pace has Christen gasping Tobin's name, and eventually one of Tobin's arms comes up to rest against her hips in an apparent attempt to calm their rolling movements. It's when Christen thinks it can't feel any better that two curious fingers dip inside her and she doesn't know how the sheets haven't ripped with how tight her hold is on them.

Tobin’s lips leave her centre to press kisses against the skin of her thigh, before her tongue and teeth join the fray as her fingers continue to work Christen higher. Christen can feel herself getting closer, her walls desperately trying to cling to Tobin’s strong fingers. The pressure that’s building low in her stomach tells her this orgasm is going to be just as strong as the last one.

“You’re so tight.” Tobin groans into the skin of her thigh.

Christen isn't above begging, and she pushes at Tobin's head with her hand. “Please, your mouth, I’m so close.”

Tobin complies immediately and it only takes three broad strokes from her tongue for Christen’s world to turn inside out. Her hands thread into Tobin's hair automatically, pulling her closer as her orgasm pulses through her body.

Eventually, when the worst of the tremors are over, Christen throws an arm over her eyes. Her whole body is still twitching as Tobin gives her clit small kitten licks to her see her through the aftershocks.

A slight misplace of pressure from Tobin’s tongue has Christen hissing and the other woman pulls away instantly. “Too much?”

Christen hums and with the same gentleness as the elevator incident, Tobin slides her fingers out of her. She almost comes all over again when she looks down to see Tobin with her fingers in her mouth. They make eye contact as she takes her time to remove every trace of her from the digits.

“Can I kiss you?” Tobin finally asks once she’s removed her fingers.

Still not trusting her voice, Christen nods and Tobin settles on top of her, her hips falling between her thighs and her arms bracketing the side of Christen’s face as she slowly leans down to kiss her. It’s not the first time Christen’s tasted herself on someone’s mouth before, but the taste of herself on Tobin’s lips-

Christen’s certain she’s just been ruined for anybody else.

Eventually Tobin pulls away and one of her hands start to trace her hairline. “You okay?”

Christen just hums again, still struggling to find her words. “Gosh.”

“Gosh?” The sound of amusement is clear in Tobin’s voice, and Christen weakly swats her with the back of her hand.

“I think you broke me.”

Tobin laughs, a broad smile appearing on her face. “That’s a shame, I was hoping you could help me with something.”

With her eyes looking straight into hers, Tobin strips off her shirt. They’re both athletes. Christen’s been around athletic bodies her whole life. But Tobin’s body? She’s isn’t sure she’s seen something so equally hard and soft at the same time.

“I think I can help.”

Tobin settles on the bed next to her and Christen doesn’t waste any time as she throws her leg over Tobin’s, straddling one of her powerful thighs. They’re lips meet somewhere in the middle, Tobin’s body flexing upwards at the same time Christen leans down. She can still taste herself and Christen can’t help rolling her hips down on the strong muscle between them.

With Tobin’s help, Christen pushes the other woman’s shorts down her legs until they’re far enough down for Tobin to kick them off. Christen gives herself a moment to look at Tobin’s naked, to take in the dips and curves, the soft tan that covers almost her whole body. She’s always been so careful about being caught looking at Tobin, but she takes her time now. Memorising as much as she can. She tries not to linger on the thought that maybe this is the only time she’ll get to see Tobin like this.

“Chris?”

Tobin’s voice breaks her out of her reverie and Christen quickly moves to kiss her again. Slowly, so Tobin has the time to stop her, Christen trails her hand down Tobin’s side until it’s reaching between her thighs. She almost comes the second her fingers flex against the wetness she finds there.

“What do you need, Tobin?”

Tobin doesn’t tell her, instead her hand cups the back of hers and pushes it down lower until Christen is sliding two fingers inside.

“Yeah, yeah like that.” Tobin groans, her head pushing back into the pillow, leaving her neck open for Christen to press her lips against.

Christen starts a steady pace, not daring to go too quickly. The slick between Tobin’s thighs starts to cover the palm of her hand and Christen has to pull away to look down for a moment, to take in the sight of her fingers dipping in and out of Tobin’s trembling body. With the extra room between them, Tobin’s hand slips between her legs and Christen watches a single digit start drawing circles on her clit.

There’s a blush spreading across Tobin’s chest and Christen kisses at the soft skin of her breasts, swirling a nipple with her tongue before sucking on it gently. The erratic rolling of Tobin’s hips clues Christen in that this isn’t going to take long. Christen’s own hips are chasing for release too, and she’ll have to remember to apologise to Tobin later because she can feel the slick trail her centre is leaving behind on her strong thigh.

The gentle drag of her teeth across the straining bud on Tobin’s other breast seems to be what triggers Tobin’s orgasm. Feeling those walls clench at her, feeling the wetness that’s suddenly covering her hand and being able to watch it all happen… Christen isn’t sure she’ll ever get enough of this.

“ _Chriiis._ ”

It’s the gasp of her own name falling from Tobin’s lips that has Christen rocketing over the edge again.

* * *

Once both of them can finally breathe properly again, Tobin briefly leaves the bed to use the bathroom.

It’s entirely too sweet and overwhelming when she comes back into the bedroom with a glass of water for her and a wash cloth. Christen nods her consent, and Tobin gently wipes between her thighs, removing the wetness that was coating most of her upper leg.

When she's finished, Tobin flips the switch at the side of the bed and crawls onto the mattress with her, pulling up the sheet that had been carelessly bunched up at the end of the bed to cover them both.

“Sorry.” Tobin says into the darkness. Christen is almost asleep and hums in question. “You might want to wear some long compression shorts tomorrow.”

_Oh._

She’s left marks again.

Christen rolls onto her side and wraps an arm around Tobin’s middle, nestling her head under the other woman’s chin. They’ll talk about it in the morning. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they'll talk about it in chapter three :)  
> I've got a busy week coming up, so there might not be a chapter next Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time it happens, it’s because Christen can’t cope with the sight of Tobin in just a towel either.

When she was younger, she used to keep a daily planner to allocate every fifteen minutes of every day. Christen knows it was just a way for her to try and control the anxiety that used to haunt her around every corner. A safety blanket that let her prove to herself she was being productive and wasn’t the monumental failure her mind liked to trick her into believing.

If she was still relying on those planners, then ‘Conversation With Tobin’ would have been the first entry for the morning followed by ‘Breakfast With Team.’ More importantly though, the evening prior there would have been an entry for ‘Set Alarm.’

Because it isn’t like she didn’t fall asleep with every intent of talking to Tobin in the morning. It’s just Christen doesn’t keep that daily planner anymore, so when she wakes up to a stream of light across her eyes and spots the time on the unset alarm clock sitting atop the bedside table, chaos ensues.

“Tobin!”

At some point during the night, Tobin had rolled onto her side, and Christen had followed her, spooning her from behind. There isn’t time to relish in the feel of Tobin’s naked body against her chest though and she quickly scrambles out of bed.

“Huh- Chris?” Tobin croaks back, her voice still coated in sleep.

The lid to Christen’s suitcase bangs loudly on the floor as she starts pulling out her clothes for the day. “It’s almost nine.”

“Shit!”

Tobin’s scrambling out of bed then too, her bare form open for Christen to see. Her mouth goes dry, and really if they hadn’t been due at breakfast half an hour ago, she might have- Well there’s a lot of things she might have done.

They dress in record time and Christen catches the way Tobin’s eyes lock onto the dark marks on her thighs. It sends a shiver down her spine and she curses herself for forgetting the alarm. They’re both stuck in their own world of panic at being late for the first day of practice, and the nervous energy from Tobin only fuels her own.

Christen’s pretty sure she’s about to have a full blown panic attack by the time they burst into the breakfast area together.

Except only Becky is there, with her hand held to her chest at the shock of the pair of them flying into the room so suddenly. “You guys are early.”

Christen blinks, trying the understand what’s happening. “Huh?”

“It’s barely eight.” Becky replies, struggling to hold back her laughter.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Christen’s mind slowly starts to unravel what’s happening. “But the alarm clock…”

“Was wrong.” Tobin finishes for her before dramatically sliding into the seat next to Becky. “I could have been in bed another hour.”

Becky does laugh now and she pats Tobin on the head. “You both want some coffee.”

“So bad.” Tobin grumbles in response before she lays her head in her arms.

“Take a seat, Chris.”

“So.” Christen says as she takes her seat. Brown eyes peek up at her from the table, but Tobin doesn’t lift her head. “We should probably talk.”

“Yeah.” The very thought of it looks like it’s causing Tobin physical pain and Christen can feel the gentle swirl of her anxiety starting to creep its way around her stomach. “Can we do it later, like, just not out here. When we get back later?”

“Yeah, yeah if that’s what you want?” Christen asks, suddenly entirely unsure she wants to hear what Tobin has to say. She reaches out to squeeze Tobin’s hand, to give herself some reassurance that this is going to turn out okay.

“I got you both a pastry each.” Becky interrupts, and Christen tries to swallow back the lump forming in her throat when Tobin flinches away from her. “Don’t tell Dawn.”

* * *

“So, sharing a bed with Heath, huh?” Ashlyn’s voice startles Christen, and she sends the ball she had been lining up flying over the cross bar.

She turns around to grab another ball from the bag. “Yep.”

They were meant to be on a break from training but Christen couldn’t keep her feet still. It wasn’t unusual for her to grab a bag of soccer balls to practice her striking alone, so nobody had followed her to the other end of the pitch. Nobody except Ashlyn apparently.

“I guess it’s more comfortable than an elevator. Bit more support.”

Christen thinks about denying it, but… Well she needs to talk to _someone_ about it and Ash is as good a person as any.

“Yep.” She repeats.

Ashlyn laughs in response as she pulls off her gloves. “Man, I thought I was going to have to drag it out of you. Anyone else know?”

“No. Just you and I guess you told Ali?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell Ali.”

It catches Christen off guard. “You didn’t?”

“Chris, you’ve never actually mentioned if you’re into chicks.” Ashlyn replies casually, fiddling with the plasters on her fingers. “I’m not into outing people.”

“Oh… Ali knows I’m into women.” A questioning look appears on Ashlyn’s face, her head cocking to the side. “When she was trying to figure out things with you, we talked a lot.”

“Well, shit. She never said anything to me. So, give me the deets, what’s going on with you guys?”

“We slept together. Twice.” She blushes at the confession and the grin that appears on Ashlyn’s face.

“That’s a good thing right?”

“Maybe? I don’t know. I asked Tobin if we could talk about it…” Christen trails off, and the familiar swirl of anxiety she’s been feeling all day starts to churn her stomach again.

“And?”

She finally drops the ball onto the floor and takes a sudden shot at the goal. The angle is off, but it still bounces off the post and rolls into the net. “I think she would rather do anything but.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Tobin though. Right? She’s never been like, big on talking about feelings you know?” Ashlyn rolls her another ball from the bag and Christen strikes at it with her foot to send it curling into the goal again. “What about you?”

Another ball appears in front of her and Christen kicks it with more force than is probably necessary.

“I do. I mean. I did want to talk about it, but…” Christen lets out a frustrated sigh. “We’ve been friends for years. She’s never, well, we’ve never done _that_ before.”

“You mean hot, and against the rules might I add, sex?” She laughs, but Christen just looks down at the ground. “Oh fuck. You really like her?”

It only needs a single word answer but Christen almost chokes on the confession. “Yeah.”

Ashlyn curses again and picks up another ball from the bag. “Maybe I should have told Ali. She’s better at this than me.”

Christen bumps her shoulder into Ashlyn’s, taking the ball from her hands. “You’re not doing too bad.”

“You know not talking about it’s a recipe for getting hurt though, right?” She does, but maybe she just needs to hear someone else say it. “Like, from experience, just not talking about it doesn’t help. What advice did you give Ali?”

Christen scoffs. “I told her to talk to you.”

“And you know what? Totally helped.”

“I know, I do. I just- We’ve known each other for so long, and then she was with Shirely until like three months ago, and I… What if… What if I’m not something she wants? Like permanently.”

“Chris.” Ash puts her arms around her, squeezing her lightly. “What if it _is_ something she wants?”

Christen sighs and bounces the ball with her foot. The anxiety hasn’t gone away, but Christen feels lighter at Ashlyn’s suggestion. “You can tell Ali. If you want.”

“You know she’ll just give you the same advice, right?”

“Maybe she’ll phrase it differently?”

* * *

“You coming, Press?” Kelley asks her as she pauses in the doorway of the locker room.

“I’m going to wait for Tobin. I forgot the room key.” It’s a lie. The card key is sitting in pocket of her bag. In fact, Christen can’t remember _ever_ forgetting something so important, but Kelley shrugs and follows the rest of the team out of the room anyway.

Ashlyn is the last to leave. She squeezes at Christen’s shoulder, giving her a sympathetic smile. A lone shower is still running, a steady puff of steam drifting from behind the wall where the wash room is hidden.

It’s five minutes later when Christen gets curious about what’s taking so long and she steps around the corner. She can just about see Tobin through the curtain of her cubicle and a part of her wonders if she would mind her just stepping in there with her.

“Tobin? Everyone else is gone.”

The shower switches off. “Shit, sorry.”

Christen’s about to step back out into the locker room when Tobin suddenly pulls the curtain back, her arm pressing across her naked chest with a towel hastily tucked around her waist. A rivet of water starts to make its way down Tobin’s neck, and Christen follows its path down between her barely concealed breasts. Her gaze continues downwards, admiring the hard muscles of Tobin’s abs as they flex, all the way to the muscle that cuts in at her hips.

“You can’t- You can’t just look at me like that, Chris.”

Her conversation with Ashlyn wasn’t even an hour ago but every sensible bit of reasoning telling Christen to slow down and talk about this first goes out the window.

Christen doesn't feel bad about the grunt Tobin lets out when her back hits the shower wall. Their lips meet somewhere in the middle. It’s all tongue and teeth and _fuck,_ Christen doesn’t know how she ever existed without being able to kiss Tobin like this. She reaches back blindly and pulls the curtain shut again. The last thing they need is the staff catching them.

It’s Tobin who pulls her towel away and suddenly she’s naked in front of her. Christen presses her lips against her neck and the smell of shampoo and soap invades her senses.

It reminds her of the first time they had sex, yet this time she’s the one who’s in charge.

“Is this what you wanted, Tobin?” She asks, her fingers swiping through the wetness between Tobin’s legs. “Is this why you were taking so long?”

A strangled moan comes out of Tobin.

“Couldn’t even wait for us to get back?”

“Christen, please. _Christen._ ”

Her fingers slide in easily, both of them curling forwards. From the trembling of Tobin’s body and the clenching around her fingers Christen knows she isn’t going to last long. Normally she would take it slower, try and keep Tobin on edge for longer. But they can’t. Someone will come looking for them eventually, they could even be on the way now. A sudden rush of pleasure pulses through her at the thought.

Tobin’s short nails pull against the fabric of her shirt. Small gasps of her name, a mantra of desperation, fall from her lips.

“Are you going to come, Tobes? For me?” Christen asks, her teeth grazing at the sensitive skin of Tobin’s neck.

“ _Fuuuuck._ ” Tobin’s head pushes back against the shower wall, the tendons in her neck straining. Then suddenly, her whole body goes taught, her hand grabbing at Christen’s wrist to keep her still as she comes in shuddering waves.

Christen presses soft kisses to Tobin's face as she waits for her hold to relax enough to pull her fingers away.

“That was a great talk.” Tobin says once Christen slips her fingers from her. Christen pulls back, her eyes searching Tobin’s face for any kind of answer about what this all means. “I’m sorry I was so weird earlier.”

“We’re going to be late for dinner.” Christen says quietly and she wishes she was brave enough to just _ask_ Tobin if she's meant to acknowledge her apology.

One of Tobin's hands cups the side of her face, and Christen nuzzles into the warmth. "I mean it, Chris. I didn't mean to like, upset you or whatever."

"You didn't." Christen lies and she doesn't really know why she's trying to deny it.

"Yeah, you might have a good poker face, but Ash doesn't. So I'm sorry." Tobin swallows. “I need to rinse off again. We can talk when I get back?”

Christen nods. "Sorry I jumped you."

Tobin laughs, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I don't think you _ever_ need to apologise for that."

* * *

When Christen opens the hotel room door, she assumes it’s Tobin knocking after forgetting her key. What she doesn’t expect is for Kelley to burst through and before Christen can stop her, throw herself on the bed.

“I can’t believe you were late and got the best bed.” Rolling onto her back, Kelley bounces a couple of times. “Is this memory foam?”

“Ah, yeah I think so. Kelley, what are you doing here?” Christen asks nervously.

Kelley looks at her with her brow furrowed. “Uh, hanging out?”

“Right, sorry, I was just getting ready for dinner.”

“Cool, well I’m done, so we can walk down together.”

Christen continues applying her makeup, her eyes glancing at the door waiting for Tobin to come back. It wasn’t a particularly fancy restaurant they were going to, just something the hotel had picked for them all to apologise for the room mix up. It was almost guaranteed that Dawn had already picked out the dishes they were allowed to choose from, but still, Christen wanted to look nice.

“Chris.” Kelley says questioningly and Christen hums in the back of her throat, concentrating on getting her eye liner right. “Why are your pyjamas still in your suitcase?”

_Shit._

Her hand twitches, the eye line shifting comically off to the side of her face. “Uh, what?” She squeaks as she quickly rubs the line away and looks around at Kelley’s confused face.

“Your pyjamas… They’re still in your- Holy shit!“

“Kelley…”

“You- Tobin- Your pyjamas! Christen!”

“It’s not- I just- I have other pyjamas-“

Kelley pulls back the duvet and pillows. “Right, so where are they? Oh my God, the scene of the crime.”

Christen scrambles for an explanation, but she already knows it's futile. “They’re in the laundry.”

“Sure, laundry after one night. You know we went to college, together right? I know for a fact you only sleep naked after you’ve bumped uglies.”

“Kelley!” Christen puts down her eye liner before she has to wash her face. “I spilt coffee on them.”

She thinks her defence might be slightly more believable if her cheeks weren’t flushing such a hot shade of red.

“Oh my God. Christen Press, you banged Tobin. Right here.” She points wildly at the bed. “And you let me roll around on it!”

“I- That’s-“ The accusing look on Kelley’s face is giving her very little room to manoeuvre, so Christen finds herself caving in. “What was I supposed to say!”

Kelley pretends to gag. “I think I need a shower.”

The door buzzes and Tobin lets herself in. Christen doesn’t have time to warn her, to tell her to leave out the way she just came.

“You banged my best friend!”

Tobin barely manages to keep hold of her training bag. “I- What?”

“She knows.” Christen sighs, fingers rubbing at her temples.

“Oh right.” Tobin looks between them, clearly trying to decide what the correct answer is. “Yeah, it was good.”

“It was good?” Christen asks incredulously.

“Oh my God.” Kelley gasps again, her hand covering her mouth. “You guys haven’t talked about it yet, have you?”

Really, Christen doesn’t know when Kelley became quite so perceptive.

“We were meant to.” Tobin answers for her. “Like, now actually.”

“I’m in the way. Right, I’m going to go and you guys are going to talk. You’ve got-“ Kelley looks down at her phone “- half an hour.” As if for good measure she pops her head back around the door. “If you’re late down, I will tell Sonny.”

They stand there awkwardly for a moment, Tobin scratching at the back of her neck.

“So did you… Did you still want to talk about it?” Christen swallows and steels herself. “About us?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work was more than a bit overwhelming. But the last chapter is finally here.

The fourth time it happens, Christen knows she doesn’t need to keep counting.

For now though, she watches the emotion play out across Tobin’s face. Watches her in a way she rarely let herself before. She doesn’t care if Tobin catches her now.

“For what it’s worth, I enjoyed it.” Christen says, wincing a little at how obvious that fact was. “Obviously.”

“I enjoyed it too.” Tobin rubs at her neck again.

“Was this- Tobin what does this mean to you?”

The look on Tobin’s face is akin to a deer realising there’s a car baring down on it. “A lot, I guess.”

Christen swallows down the anxiety threatening to send her running into the bathroom to throw up. She hasn’t felt like this since those horribly oppressive years in college where every soccer match felt like she was about to drown under the weight of everything.

“I think I need more than that.”

Tobin nods before making her way to sit on the bed, patting the spot beside her. As Christen takes a seat, it reminds her of the time they sat together on the damp grass of a football pitch, back when this all began. Reaching out across the space between them, she takes Tobin’s hand. She doesn’t care if her touch lingers too long this time.

“I know.” Tobin says. “I’m just scared I guess.”

It isn’t the explanation she expects. “Scared?”

“Like, I have all these…” Tobin presses her free hand against her chest, gripping at the fabric of her t-shirt. “All these feelings and stuff, about you.”

Christen thinks maybe it’s time for her to be brave. Time for her to tell Tobin how she feels and maybe clue her in on the things Christen wants from her.

Tobin continues before she gets the chance though. “I always noticed the way you looked away from me, Chris.”

The statement catches Christen entirely off guard. It feels like the world just disappeared from beneath her feet.

“I noticed the way you would always be super deliberate with how you touched me, and like how you would sometimes look like you were scolding yourself when you did it.”

Christen opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Her chest starts to feel tight, her lungs barely receiving the instruction to keep breathing. There’s a clamminess starting to form on her palms and she loosens the tight grip she was holding onto Tobin with.

“I’m sorry.” She eventually chokes out.

“Hey, Christen, no that’s not-“ Tobin lets go of her hand and presses the heel of her palms into her eyes. “Why is this so hard to get right? I practiced.”

The weight on her chest hasn’t gone anywhere, but Christen pushes through it, desperate to explain herself. “I was trying to be careful, I didn’t _know_ what you wanted, Tobin. I just knew I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable. And then the elevator happened, and you didn’t-“

Christen has to cut herself off to take a shuddering breath in at the memory of Tobin’s silence. One of Tobin’s hands slips into hers again, her long fingers threading through hers.

“I wanted to call you every day.” Tobin confesses, and even if it doesn’t answer any of her questions yet, Christen can feel herself starting to relax. “It was dumb, I should have just called and asked you instead of trying to up with like the _perfect_ words or the perfect way to say it. I was just scared that maybe I’d read the whole thing wrong and that maybe you didn’t _want_ what had happened, and maybe it was just a bad idea to come onto you like that-”

“Asked me what?” Christen asks, cutting across Tobin’s rambling explanation. Hope is threatening to burst out her chest and any trace of the anxiety she was feeling is quickly being overwhelmed by the implication of what Tobin’s saying.

“If you wanted to, maybe try being my girlfriend.”

She waits for Tobin to look up at her with her soft honey brown eyes full of unshed tears. “I think maybe I would like to maybe try being your girlfriend, Tobin.”

“Oh.” Tobin’s mouth hangs for a moment, like she didn’t quite expect her to say yes. “You’re sure?”

The question makes Christen laugh softly. Letting go of Tobin’s hand, she cups her face before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her overly worried lip.

When she finally pulls back, Christen wipes at the single tear that falls from Tobin’s eyes. “Yeah, I’m sure. If it’s cool with you?”

Christen thinks that maybe she’s always been a little bit in love with Tobin’s smile. Before she even had a name for the feelings she felt towards the other woman, she could confidently say her generous and warm smile was her favourite thing about her.

Tobin beams at her and rubs at her eyes. “Yeah, yeah that would be really cool.”

“Why did you think I wouldn’t want to?”

“I don’t know. When we were in the elevator together, I just figured I would shoot my shot, y’know? Like a one time chance.” In a familiar show of nerves, Tobin rubs at the back of her neck. “Just to see what it was like to kiss you. It wasn’t a great idea, but I figured if I did it in the dark then I wouldn’t have to like, see the rejection? Then one thing led to another and well… You know what happened after that. But I kind of built it up in my head that you didn’t wanna actually date. I thought that’s what you wanted to talk about, that you wanted to set the rules or whatever.”

Christen thinks back to earlier in their conversation, when Tobin confessed noticing her trying not to stare or touch her. “Because of how I acted around you?”

“Yeah, I thought you were trying not to lead me on or whatever.”

A blush flushes across Christen’s cheeks. “It’s because I really liked you, Tobin. I just… Figured you didn’t feel the same way.”

This time Tobin laughs. “Shit, we should have just talked to each other, right?”

There’s more to talk about and Christen’s about to ask Tobin how they want to approach this with the team, but the vibrating of her phone on the dresser distracts her attention away.

“That’s going to be Kelley. We should head down.”

Christen squeezes Tobin’s hand before she walks over to her vibrating phone.

“We should talk about who we want to tell. I mean… If you wanted to tell anyone? We don’t have to, for now, I guess. Pinoe already knows though, but she promised not to say anything-“

A twinge of hurt pricks at Christen’s heart. The implication that Tobin thinks she was in any way willing to keep her a secret. Christen brushes it aside though. “Ash knows too. Probably Ali as well by now. I’m not about to keep you a secret, Tobin.”

Tobin stands up and pulls Christen forwards by her hips. The kiss is harder, more desperate than before and Tobin’s lips work at her own until a soft tongue is sliding between them. Both of them are breathless by the time Tobin pulls away again.

“I forgot to ask if I can do that.” She says sheepishly, almost apologetically, yet Christen doesn’t think she looks very sorry at all.

And maybe Christen lets her voice drop an octave when she replies. “You can do anything you want to me, Tobin.”

Christen watches Tobin pull her lower lip into her mouth, biting at it lightly. She wishes they weren’t due at dinner because there isn’t anything she wants more than to bite at it with her own teeth.

“I’ll need to save room at dinner.” Tobin says suddenly, her brows furrow together as if she’s contemplating the fact seriously. “I’m going to be eating when I get back.”

Christen almost rolls her ankle.

* * *

If anyone asked Christen how dinner went, she’s not sure she would be able to tell them a single detail. It wasn’t at all against the norm for Tobin to sit next to her or spend a good portion of the evening talking to her. What was against the norm, were the tight circles Tobin was tracing on the bare skin of her thigh.

Christen isn’t sure how she’s still breathing by the time the hotel room shuts behind them again.

“You doing okay, Chris?” Tobin asks from behind her.

“Just some things on my mind.”

She doesn’t look behind her. Just sets the alarm on her phone and places it on the bedside table. Christen can feel the heat of Tobin’s body at her back, so she isn’t surprised when a soft “Oh?” is whispered into her ear.

Turning around, she rests her arms on Tobin’s shoulders. “Hmmm, thinking about all the things we get to do now you’re my _girlfriend_.”

“Yeah? Only now I’m your girlfriend.” Tobin brushes her nose against Christen’s, her lips not quite touching hers. “You didn’t think about it before?”

“Some thoughts might have crossed my mind before.” Christen admits. There’s a heat swirling in her belly, a heat that’s travelling lower.

"I might have too."

“Have you thought about me a lot, Tobin?” She asks and Tobin hums, her lips sliding past her cheek to gently press against the side of her jaw. “Did you used to think about _fucking_ me?”

She hears Tobin curse and when she pulls back, Christen feels her body flush at how dark her eyes have become. “In all kinds of ways.”

Christen can’t take it anymore.

Their lips crash together and she's surprised neither of them end up splitting one open with the force of it. As she buries her hands in Tobin's hair, she feels Tobin fumbling with the hair band that's keeping hers up. She wants to keep her hair up for what she's going to do next though.

Christen runs her tongue over Tobin’s lower lip. “You need to use more lip balm.” She mutters before pushing Tobin towards the bed. “Take your pants off.”

Tobin almost falls off the mattress with how quickly she starts pulling them down. Her underwear comes off at the same time and the second they're off her, Christen falls to her knees and practically throws Tobin’s legs over her shoulders.

There’s a hot slickness already pooling between Tobin’s legs and Christen doesn’t waste any time before her tongue licks through it. The taste of her has Christen moaning into Tobin’s heated flesh, and she dips her tongue lower so it can dip inside. She does take her time exploring Tobin though. She takes her time seeing exactly what reactions she can pull for the woman in front of her. The soft circling of her tongue on Tobin’s clit has hands pulling in her hair, but the long laps across it has Tobin’s hips bucking off the bed. Then, when she dips her tongue inside, she notices the heels of Tobin’s feet try to pull her in deeper.

Christen can't decide what feeling she likes best, so she alternates between them, desperately chasing the sounds of Tobin's moans and cries of pleasure.

"I gonna- Fuck, Chris- I'm-"

At the feel of Tobin's impending orgasm, Christen sucks her clit into her mouth and she hopes there isn't anybody in the room next to them with the cry Tobin lets out.

Tobin comes in shuddering waves, and Christen watches her as her torso lifts off the bed so she can look down at her. Dark brown eyes stare into her own and Tobin's mouth hangs open as soft gasps spill out. One of her hands twists into Christen’s hair and Christen can’t stop her hips from bucking forwards at the sting.

When Tobin’s hand finally falls away from the back of her head and her body crashes back onto the mattress, Christen places a final kiss on her clit before sitting back on her heels. At some point Tobin must have pulled her own shirt open because her bra clad chest is on full display. Christen smiles at how entirely spent she looks. Her chest flushing a light shade of pink, and the dim light of the hotel room shimmering off the light sweat coating her.

She wishes she could paint the way Tobin could. This would be the image she would try to capture.

Eventually Christen takes pity on her, and she helps Tobin swing her legs onto the bed until they’re laying next to each other.

“Chris…” Tobin still looks dazed, her eyes not quite focusing on anything. “Do you have to be so good at everything you do?”

Pride blossoms in her chest. “I don’t like to do things by halves.”

Tobin mutters something unintelligible and Christen just smiles as she traces the muscles of Tobin’s stomach.

It’s a few more minutes before Tobin eyes her curiously. “Why are you wearing so many clothes?”

Christen sits up on the bed and smirks down at Tobin as she swings her leg over her body so she can straddle her. “Why haven’t you taken them off me?”

It seems to fully break Tobin out of her stupor because Christen suddenly finds her arms up in the air as Tobin pulls her dress up and over her head. It’s a slight wrestle but Christen manages to shimmy her underwear off her legs.

The moment they hit the floor, Tobin’s hands pull at her legs, pulling them until Christen realises what she wants.

As her legs bracket Tobin’s face, Christen almost passes out. Her hips have a life of their own and she tries not to hurt Tobin as she grinds down on the tongue that’s suddenly lapping her open.

Tobin doesn’t seem to care though and even as Christen tries to pull back slightly, her strong hands just pull her down harder.

“Fuck, Tobin.” Christen groans before folding her arms onto the wall and resting her head on them.

More and more curses start falling from her lips as Tobin continues the assault between her legs and despite the decadent way Tobin’s tongue pushes against her, Christen’s orgasm builds slowly. Every nerve in her body seems to light up, every muscle spasming with the pressure that’s building between her legs.

When the dam finally breaks and Christen's orgasm rockets through her, she grabs at the back of Tobin’s head, desperately pulling her in closer as her whole body wracks with pleasure. She can feel Tobin moaning against her, she can feel her short nails digging into the flesh of her ass as she helps keep her in place.

Tobin's tongue dances around her clit, carefully prolonging the pulsing pleasure. It doesn't seem fathomable that every orgasm Tobin pulls from her seems to be impossibly better than the previous one.

Christen groans as her orgasm finally subsides. “Fuck.”

She takes her hand off the wall to push the loose strands of hair off her face and without the wall to keep her upright, Christen collapses onto the bed. She’s pretty certain there isn’t a single bone in her body that hasn’t been reduced to jello.

She can see Tobin smiling down at her from the pillow, a smug look on her face. “I don’t think I need any lip balm now.”

Christen laughs, her arm covering her eyes. “You’re really a fan of that, huh?”

“The taste of you?” Tobin asks and Christen nods. “I’m not sure I’ll ever get enough.”

“No? Well,” Christen looks down between her legs. “You didn’t do a great job of cleaning up.”

A broad grin breaks out across Tobin’s face.

“Shit, I’m really sorry, Chris.” Tobin says, her voice full of mock apology and a hand on her chest. Shifting onto her stomach Tobin settles between Christen’s legs again, her mouth kissing at the dark marks she left behind the night before. “Let me make it up to you, my beautiful, beautiful girlfriend.”

_Girlfriend._

The word makes Christen's heart flutter and she still can't quite believe that she gets to call Tobin _hers_. She thinks having sex with Tobin in an elevator might have been one of the best decisions of her life and she _knows_ this is only the start of something they'll hold onto forever. She thinks she might have some more poetic words about their future together, but Tobin's fingers are slipping inside of her and Christen stops thinking anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finito. Basically smut disguised as a story. Thanks for the comments, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
